Aliana
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Aliana | jname=アケビ | tmname=Akebi | slogan=no | image=XY Aliana.png| size=180px | caption=Artwork from X and Y | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Unknown | hair=Orange | hometown=Unknown | region=Kalos | relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Team Flare| game=yes | anime=yes | generation= | games= | team=yes| teamname=Team Flare| teamrank=Scientist| epnum=XY094| epname=From A to Z!| enva=Theresa Buchheister| java=Rinko Natsuhi| }} Aliana (Japanese: アケビ Akebi) is one of five Team Flare scientists in Pokémon X and Y. In the games Aliana is one of five Team Flare scientists that are the driving force behind the team, being identified by her orange hair. She is first seen at the Kalos Power Plant with one of the s. Pokémon First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSAliana.png |size=150px |prize= 5,320 |class=Team Flare |name=Aliana |game=XY |location=Kalos Power Plant |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSAliana.png |size=150px |prize= 6,720 |class=Team Flare |name=Aliana |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes ;Kalos Power Plant * First meeting :"If you're just interested in the facts, I'd say we already have enough energy to power the device." :"What other work do you mean? Perhaps you mean taking out that annoying little Pokémon Trainer over there?" :"Ah ha ha! It would be my pleasure. Come on, little Trainer! Let's see what you've got!" * Before battle :"Allow me to introduce myself, intruder. My name is Aliana. As you can see, I'm one of Team Flare's Scientists. I'm researching a certain something that you wouldn't understand, anyway. Unfortunately for you, I've been charged with the simple task of your elimination." * Being defeated :"You're quite strong. Oh yes--very strong, indeed." * After being defeated :"Ah ha ha! Well, I certainly didn't expect you to be so interesting! I do hope we can meet again!" ;Lysandre Labs * Before battle :"Ah ha ha! Why, if it isn't that fascinating little Trainer from the Kalos Power Plant. So we meet again, just as I said we would!" * Being defeated :"You sure are an interesting Trainer. You're far more capable than our useless Grunts." * After being defeated :"I don't have the key, but I'll let you pass. But which warp panel could it be? Which one cooould it be?" * If talked to again :"I had fun at the Kalos Power Plant. Of course, we could have generated electricity with Team Flare's technology, too, you know. We just didn't think it justified the cost. To create a world for us and us alone, we have to play it smart, you see." Sprites In the anime In the past, Aliana, alongside Lysandre and the other Team Flare Scientists, would help those in need, until Lysandre became disillusioned with the human race and sought to restart the world. Aliana debuted in From A to Z!. She was seen at Lysandre Labs with Bryony when Xerosic informed that she would be tasked with capturing , which Mable had recently failed to accomplish. Aliana briefly appeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave! in a video call with Xerosic, where she and Mable got ordered to head to Z2 after Team Flare found out its location thanks to their sensors. In An Explosive Operation!, she, Mable, and several s were trying to capture Z2. When she and Mable ordered their Pokémon, and , to attack Z2, it transformed into its and used its powerful attacks to blow Team Flare away and managed to escape. She and Mable quickly managed to catch up to it, only to face , who wanted Z2 for themselves. Thanks to Team Rocket, Z2 managed to escape once again. Team Flare, however, quickly found them and a battle between both took place. After a prolonged struggle, Team Flare emerged victorious and managed to corner Z2. This, however, triggered Z2 to transform to its 50% Forme and easily blew Aliana and the others back. As Z2 was about to finish them off, Alain and his interfered and battled Z2 to buy her and Mable time. While Z2 was battling, she and Mable surprised it by shooting it with their laser guns, finally bringing it down and captured it, completing their mission. In A Towering Takeover!, during Team Flare's attack on Lumiose City, Aliana was guarding the Prism Tower with Bryony and used her Druddigon to prevent , , , Clembot, and Blaziken Mask from entering. In the following episode, she and Bryony battled against Clemont, Clembot, and Blaziken Mask, but both ended up getting defeated and were captured, allowing Clemont and Clembot to enter Prism Tower. Pokémon is Aliana's only known Pokémon. It first appeared in An Explosive Operation!, where it was seen attacking Zygarde alongside Mable's . When Z2 transformed to its , it was easily beaten back. It was later used twice against to try to retrieve Z2. While it failed to defeat their Pokémon the first time it succeeded the second time and managed to corner Z2. It, however, was blown back once more when Z2 transformed to its . After Z2 was brought down, Druddigon and Weavile were used to blast Team Rocket off. Druddigon appeared once again in A Towering Takeover!, during Team Flare's takeover of Lumiose City, where it attacked Ash's friends to stop them from entering Prism Tower. In the next episode, it battled against the group's Pokémon alongside Bryony's , but it was eventually defeated. Druddigon's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=夏日凜子 Rinko Natsuhi |en=Theresa Buchheister |pl=Julia Kołakowska-Bytner |es_eu=Inés Blázquez |es_la=Alicia Barragán}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Aliana makes her first appearance in the . She, along with Mable, was tasked with leading a group of Team Flare Grunts known as Team B. They travel to Vaniville Town to attack and steal the Mega Ring he has in his possession. Upon arriving at X's house, they burn it down and trap X into a corner. comes in and tries to save her friend, only for Mable's to easily defeat her. Before it can finish Y off, X's Kanga saves Y, though she gets badly hurt by Aliana's . With Kanga down, Aliana has her Pyroar grab X and begin dragging him away. X's baby Kangaskhan, Li'l Kanga, sees this and reacts to X's Mega Ring, allowing her to Mega Evolve into a Mega Kangaskhan. Li'l Kanga easily defeats Aliana and Mable's Pokémon, forcing them to retreat. At Aquacorde Town, Aliana and Mable attack X's group while they stay at an inn. By having a fellow Team Flare member keep the other four inside the inn, the duo attack X's Kanga while he's alone and kidnap Li'l Kanga. After Y manages to escape, she informs X of what is going on. X attempts to use Mega Evolution to defeat them once again, but it fails since Li'l Kanga is separated from her mother. X instead uses to battle and defeat Aliana and Mable by pinning them to a tree with and rescues Li'l Kanga. After escaping, Aliana and Mable head back to the Team Flare Secret HQ. There, they are informed by Xerosic that their repeated failures have led to their mission being given to Team A. Later, Aliana, Mable, and Celosia all watch as X and Emma attempt to infiltrate the Team Flare Secret HQ via the building's security camera. When they notice Celosia's strange behavior from overusing the power of her Pokémon, Bryony arrives and has the two return to their usual stations. After the ultimate weapon is stopped by X and his friends, Aliana and Mable help Bryony up after her defeat by Y's Xerxer. When Xerosic battles X and his friends on the way to Pokémon Village, Aliana, Mable, Celosia, and Bryony all watch via a tablet device. When it looks like Xerosic is about to be defeated, they decide to go down to assist him. Upon arriving in the area, the scientists find X's friends having gone on ahead to the Pokémon Village and decide to pick them off individually. Aliana picks Y as her opponent and the two begin battling. The battle is interrupted when Y leaves to protect her friends from . When Y and Trevor head back to help and , they are ambushed by Aliana and Bryony. Trevor exploits Aliana's Diggersby's to power up his 's moves, allowing it to defeat Aliana's Diggersby and evolve, much to his shock. With words from Y about how strong he had become, Trevor decides to stay behind to fight Aliana and Bryony alone while Y goes ahead to the village. Although he managed to defeat Bryony, Trevor's victory is cut short when he is ambushed by Aliana. Although confident in her victory, Aliana soon notices that Tierno and Shauna have arrived to help and proceeds to give up. Pokémon is Aliana's second known Pokémon. She was first used in Aquacorde Town, where she took Li'l Kanga from Kanga's pouch to be used as a hostage. She was used to battle against X and , where she used her ears to cause powerful damage. After rescuing Li'l Kanga, Chespin exploited Diggersby's strength to free X's friends and defeated her with a powerful headbutt, knocking Diggersby to the ground. Later, she was used to fight Y's Croaky on the route to Pokémon Village. When the battle resumed later, she used her to make the ground soft and hard to move on, but it allowed Trevor's to knock her out with a stronger . Diggersby's known moves are and .}} is Aliana's third known Pokémon. It was first used on the route to Pokémon Village in a battle against and . Pumpkaboo's only known move is .}} Borrowed is Aliana's first known Pokémon. She was first used to burn down 's house in order to steal his Mega Ring. She defeated X's Kanga, only to be defeated by X's Li'l Kanga after she Mega Evolved into Mega Kangaskhan. It was later revealed that Pyroar was actually borrowed from Malva, who took her back after returning to active duty. None of Pyroar's moves are known.}} Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:X and Y characters Category:Members of Team Flare Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Aliana es:Amapola fr:Ancolie it:Akebia ja:アケビ zh:阿可碧